30 Minutes
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: 30 Minutes, A Blink Of An Eye 30 Minutes, To Alter Our Lives 30 Minutes, To Make Up My Mind 30 Minutes, To Finally Decide. 30 Minutes, To Whisper Your Name 30 Minutes, To Shoulder The Blame 30 Minutes, Of Bliss Thirty lies, 30 Minutes to finally decide.


_**(Wednesday, August 11th, 2010; 11:33pm Central Time) **_Hello guys! I know, I know... "HOW MANY NEW STORIES ARE YOU GOING TO PUT OUT!" well, here's the deal... It's a one-shot. And I HAD to do it, cuz well... a certain video on youtube made a plot-bunny within my head and it threatened to rape my brain until I let him out. T.T Anyways, this is sort of NaruSaku, but you'll see what I mean. Also, the song that helped the plot-bunny, was "30 minutes" by Tatu. And I will tell you, that I have taken the song's meaning into a different perspective. I hope you like what my twisted mind has come up with. (: Warning though, there is some/slight Hinata(And of course, Sasuke. ;D) bashing in here. Sorry, it couldn't be helped. .w. To the disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga or anime of Naruto, so don't sue me, I'm just a poor little fanfiction writer. D:**_

_**Sakura: Okay, I never thought that I would have to say this, but Miyaka, your mind is even more twisted than I had thought. **_

_**Miyaka: I knowz. -giggles-**_

_**Naruto: Why do I always have to d... -covers his mouth-**_

_**Miyaka: Now, now, Naru-chan, you need to keep your mouth shut, so you don't spoil the story, mkay? :D**_

_**Naruto: … -does as told so in fear of meh x3-**_

_**Sasuke: Wow... And I thought I was fucked up in the head...**_

_**Miyaka: Thankies Sasu-chan! :3 Now, on to the story! :D**_

_**30 Minutes, **_

_A Blink Of An Eye._

_30 Minutes,_

_To Alter Our Lives._

_30 Minutes,_

_To Make Up My Mind._

_30 Minutes,_

_To Finally Decide._

_x_

_30 Minutes,_

_To Whisper Your Name._

_30 Minutes,_

_To Shoulder The Blame._

_30 Minutes, _

_Of Bliss, Thirty lies._

_30 Minutes,_

_**To Finally Decide.**_

"_I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word!"_

"_Until I *(achieve my dream)*... I'll never die!"_

"_It's not the face that makes someone a monster. It's the choices they make with their life!"_

"_I'm going to prove that in this world... Heroes do exist!"_

"_Dattebayo!"_

_-Naruto_

"You liar... you said you wouldn't... You said you weren't going to run away... You lied to me..." I didn't care if anyone saw me crying. I used to, but now, all I care about is my revenge. It's their fault he did this. It's their fault he left me behind.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, are you okay?" I looked up to see the newly popular, Hinata asking me that stupid question. Did I look okay? Fool. "..." I didn't bother even giving her a straight forward answer. I knew she didn't care if I was okay, hell, I wondered why she wasn't crying like I was. Naruto _was_ her boyfriend.

"I know that you're hurting... Naruto-kun... He just couldn't be helped... I tried everything to make him happy. I told him how much I loved him, but it just wasn't enough..." I felt angered. I felt like she had just slapped me in the face.

I stood up, looked her in the eyes, still with tears falling from mine. I tried to say as calmly as I could, "How could you be so fucking cold hearted...? How is it, that his best friend... is shedding more tears than the girl who had supposedly admired and loved him since grade school...? Tell me... Were you just fucking with his feelings?"

I noticed that Hinata was taken back a notch. I knew that I had caught her true intentions. "So you were just fucking with him... Like everyone..." I felt myself grow even more angrier as the moments passed. Hinata grabbed my arm, trying to stop me from walking away, I turned around and slapped her in the face.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me again after what you have done! It's all your fault! The only one who gave a shit about me is dead because of people like _**you.**_" I noticed what I said had gotten to her. She was beginning to cry. Good. It's about time she felt my pain. Naruto's pain.

I decided to walk away, not giving Hinata another word. I'm done with talking anyways. "Hey, did you hear about what Sakura said to Hinata-hime?" "No, what'd she say?" "She said that it's her fault that Naruto hung himself! How disrespectful!" "No way, really! Maybe she was having an affair with Naruto, that's why she's so pissed!"

"_**Shut up! All of you! You know nothing!" **_I wanted them to hear, but it seems that my voice would not come out. I will admit, my feelings for Naruto weren't typical best friends like, but I knew(thought) that Hinata liked him a lot, so I backed off. I thought that Naruto would be better off. I knew I should have told him when I had the chance.

"You guys should shut up. She's the kind of sociopath that might blow up the whole school." I didn't stop walking, but what that person had said went through my mind. _'...blow up the whole school...' _I felt myself between choking between sobs, and wanting to laugh. _**"Blow up the school... huh...?"**_A voice in the back of my mind whispered.

"_**Show them your pain... Show them Naruto's pain... Make them suffer..." **_I decided to start walking to my last class, Science. Ironic, huh? As soon as I got there, I sat in my seat near the back, beside Naruto's empty seat. I put my head down on the desk, and closed my eyes. No, I wasn't sleeping. I was thinking. Planning.

The bell rang, and a swarm of my peers came rushing through the door. One being the ever-so-popular, Sasuke Uchiha. Unfortunately for me, his seat was in front of mine. I really did not feel like dealing with him today. Before I could say anything, he sat in Naruto's, now empty seat. My blood began to boil.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're not in your assigned seat." Sasuke yawned. "I want to sit here. It's not like anyone sits here anymore." I couldn't handle it. I stood up from my seat. "What do you want, Haruno?" He said to me smugly. I forced back my tears, clenched my fist and looked at him angrily. "Will you please go back to your other seat..." Sasuke looked amused. He shook his head.

"Why do you want me to move seats? No one sits here now, so why do I have to move?" My breathing hitched, and air seethed through my teeth. I knew he was trying to get the best of me. But him disrespecting Naruto's memory like that... That was unforgivable.

"I said get the fuck out of Naruto's seat, you pitiful bastard!" I yelled. "Haruno Sakura! You know that language is not appropriate in this classroom! Apologize and get your discipline referral and go to the office!" My science teacher, Yamato hollered. I was so angry, I didn't give a shit. "Fuck your classroom! This son of a bitch needs to die!" I said as I grabbed all of my personal items and began to leave the classroom.

I heard Sasuke snicker, "No wonder Naruto hung himself, if I was your only friend, I probably would've done the same." I punched him with all the strength, anger, and hate in my body. I saw the damage, and I felt satisfied. I broke the asshole's nose. I surely bruised his ego, and ruined his pretty little face.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he held his face in pain. I smirked. "Haruno Sakura! Go to the office immediately, or I will call the police!" I nodded my head, grabbed the referral out of his hand and went to the office willingly. I needed to stay calm for the rest of the day. I needed to be out of the radar for at least one more week. Tomorrow was Friday.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... What processed in your mind, that this was an okay thing to do at school? You know that you have to watch your language, and you know that you are _not_ to put your hands on another student!" Tsunade scolded me. I only acted like I was paying attention to her. No matter what she would say to me, it wouldn't change my mind. It wouldn't make my revenge less sweet.

"Are you listening to me! Sakura! This is serious! Do you want to be expelled!" I showed some sort of emotion. I couldn't be expelled. That would ruin my plan. I need to be a part of this school for one more week. I used to read up on the bombings of Hiroshima awhile back and wondered how long it'd take to make a bomb, in the least amount of time. I know I could make a bomb big enough to blow up the school in a week. I had the intelligence.

All I would need is the resources. I will have to do a couple things that I will be ashamed of, but it will be worth my revenge. It will be worth Naruto's memory to go on. I don't mind that my memory will always be tainted. All that matters to me, is Naruto.

"Sakura... You will be suspended from school for three days. You can return on Wednesday to take your final exams. That is your punishment. Anyways, you are dismissed. You will sit in the main office until school's dismissal bell. That is all. You are to ask permission for whatever you may need to do. Get outta here." I walked out of Tsunade's office quietly, without a sound.

I thought about drawing out the bomb in my notebook, but obviously, that would get me kicked out of school and into a juvenile center. I didn't need that to happen for my goal to be accomplished. All I did was plan out in my mind. What the bomb would look like, all the supplies I would need. Everything.

I knew that I would be at some point in time ask the school gang, Akatsuki for assistance. Everyone knows that they have all kinds of terrorist supplies and devices at their disposal. What I will have to do to get them on my side and give me the supplies, I am still not completely certain.

But if meant giving up my body to them, then I will not hesitate. Whatever it may be, I am willing as long as I gain my pleasure of seeing the ones who had caused Naruto so much pain be relived in their lives.

I heard the bell ring for school to be over. I walked out of the main office, immediately looking for Akatsuki. I couldn't wait. I needed their help if I wanted to get this bomb done by Friday of next week. I searched high and low for all of them.

I then caught a glance of long blonde hair and a red clouded robe blowing in the wind. That was Deidara of Akatsuki. He seemed to be the bomb specialist of the group. He was expelled from his last school in Iwagakure for trying to blow up the football stadium. He was one person who I would need to be on good terms with if I wanted to achieve my dream.

I tried to walk as casually as possible, not to draw any attention. I got behind Deidara, and gently tapped him on the shoulder, only to receive a punch in my jaw. "Aww, shit, yeah. Sorry girl, I didn't mean to, un." I wiped the blood from my mouth and nodded my head. I probably should have called his name before putting my hands on him.

"It's fine..." I managed to say. "Hm. So, did you need anything, yeah?" I felt myself pause. This was time to decide if I really was up for this. "So, un?" I nodded my head. "I wanted to ask you for a favor... I wanted to ask Akatsuki for a favor, if that is permitted." I tried to say, so only he could hear. No one else needed to be involved with my revenge besides them.

Deidara grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the side of the school where no one was at. No one ever dared to go there, it was one of the Akatsuki's meeting places, and everyone in the school knew if you dared to go there, you wouldn't come back the same.

"What kind of favor, yeah?" He asked me. I took a deep breath. "I want revenge. But I know that I will need to be associated with you and the rest of Akatsuki for my plan to work." "Why come to me first, un?" I looked him in the eye, "Because, you are the specialist of bomb creating in Akatsuki." He raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "So... You want help to blow something up, yeah?" I nodded my head. "The school." He seemed to be a little shocked. "Why the hell do you wanna do that, un? Aren't you the little miss goody two shoes around here, yeah?"

I felt my fists clench up. "If you're not going to help me, then I'll find another way." "Hold up, pinky, un. I didn't say that I wouldn't help, yeah. I was just wondering why someone like you would want to blow up the school, yeah." I calmed down, took another breath. "I want everyone to remember the pain that they have caused me and my only friend. I want revenge."

Deidara's grin/smirk grew wider. "Heh, I like the sound of that, un. Hatred, anger, wrath, rage... I'll talk to Akatsuki about ya, yeah." I nodded my head and thanked him. "Wanna come with, yeah?" I didn't understand what he meant. "What do you mean?" He chuckled. "Do you want to come with me to Akatsuki, yeah?" I knew that this wasn't an honest question. I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew that my answer would depict on if I ever get my revenge or not.

"Sure..." He nodded his head, and I followed him to where the Akatsuki was meeting that afternoon. "Deidara, who is the girl? You know the rules and regulations of Akatsuki." A red haired boy complained it seemed. I rolled my eyes in my mind. Why in my mind? Obviously, if I did so where they could see, I would be dead. Just that easily, too.

"She wants some help blowing up the school, yeah." "Really... Why would pinky here wanna blow up the school? She's probably just some sort of spy to get us in trouble, you imbecile." I thought I should speak up for myself. Maybe, just maybe, I won't die. "Look, if I was just some sort of tattle-tale spy, don't you think that I would have done a lot more to hide my appearance? I'm coming to Akatsuki for assistance. I know that without it, then my plan will be a lot harder to accomplish."

"Listen to the girl, Sasori. I can feel her hatred through her eyes. She is not lying." I saw a figure with dark red eyes and dark black long hair come from the shadows. "Hmm... I suppose that we can give her a chance, if Itachi thinks that she is being truthful, then one of two things, she is, or she's a damn good liar."

"What are you willing to do for Akatsuki, if we do help you with your proposal, hm?" I had to think about that. What could I do for Akatsuki? "I'm willing to do anything that you ask me to do. I will be your slave. I am forever in debt to Akatsuki, if you help me gain my revenge."

"See, yeah! She's serious, un. Let's help her, yeah." "Hn... We still need to ask Leader-sama. He is the one who approves of these kinds of requests. If he has no objections about it, then we will do what you ask, as long as you do as we ask." I nodded my head and bowed respectfully. "I thank all of Akatsuki for taking this into consideration."

"No problem, pinky, un. Now, until the proposition is accepted by Leader-sama, you have to deal with some of your debt to us, yeah." I think I knew what that meant. "Tell me all that you want me to do, and I will do as told." "First of the things that you will need to do is labor. We want you to clean this place up." I nodded my head.

I didn't not think that this would be one thing that they'd ask for. But I didn't expect it to be the first thing they asked. I honestly thought that they would want me to have sex with them all. I will not be able to get that thought out of my mind until I get my revenge. Then, there would be no turning back.

I found the cleaning supplies of the place in the kitchen under the sink. I grabbed all the detergents and household cleaning products and began to clean the kitchen as thoroughly as possible. I was always a good cleaner. I could get a lot of things done in a little amount of time also. That was one skill that my mother taught me that would actually come in handy one day of my life. I bet she never thought it'd be for this, though. Oh well. Not my problem anymore.

"Wow, she's really cleaning, yeah..." "Of course she's cleaning, she really wants our help, and she's willing to do anything for it. I wonder how fucked up in the mind she must be to do all this to blow up the school. Hmm." I sighed, but continued to clean. If they asked me the true reason, I will tell them. But until then, I will keep my mouth shut. It was better that way in the end.

"Hey, pinky? What's your real name, yeah?" I didn't stop cleaning, but I answered. "My name is Sakura. My surname used to be Haruno, but I was disowned, so I only really go by Sakura, except in class. The teachers don't seem to care that I'd prefer not to be called by my surname, so I just deal with it."

"Why were you disowned, yeah?" I unconsciously stopped cleaning and answered. "Because I chose my best friend over my parents." "And your best friend was, yeah?" "Uzumaki Naruto..." Things seemed to be quiet. Once I noticed I stopped cleaning, I started wiping the counters down and finished the dishes.

"Oh... un... I'm sorry, yeah..." "Don't be, it's not your fault." I said without thinking. I guess it was the only thing I could say without wanting to break down and cry. What happened next, I would not think would happen in a million years.

He hugged me. While I was cleaning, he walked from behind me, put his arms around me and hugged me gently and lovingly. I hadn't felt this since the day Naruto committed suicide. He had given me the last hug that I thought that I would ever receive.

"Dei...dara..." I breathed out. "Yeah, un?" I turned around and faced him and looked at him intensely. I put my hands on his chest and felt a sob coming up from my throat. "Please... please hold me..." He grinned and held me close to him while I cried. The only other person who had comforted me like this. Like Naruto...

He rubbed my back and gave me a small kiss on the top of my head. I was at a loss for words. Why was he...? "Don't worry, yeah... I'm not fucking around with ya, un..." I tilted my head up, with my tear stained face looking at his. I closed my eyes as did him, and we kissed. My first kiss.

After the incident in the kitchen earlier, I went back to cleaning the Akatsuki's main meeting base. Right now I was cleaning up the living room which was covered in months old popcorn, soda, and trash all over the place. I really did have my work caught up for me.

It took me about two hours to clean the living room and dining room. I had just the bathrooms and the Akatsuki's personal room's left. I decided to start on the bathrooms. I grabbed a bucket of cleaning supplies and headed to the downstairs bathroom.

Upon walking in, I felt my lunch wanting to come back up and into the toilet. It smelled terrible. I could even tell that there was urine on the sink, in the bath tub, and even on the floor. This was just sick and repulsive. I sighed, put on a little mask like the doctors have, and began scrubbing every inch of the bathroom, starting with the toilet.

After the toilet, I got on my hands and knees, I started to scrub the floor with anti-bacterial liquids and powders. I thought that getting rid of the odor of the bathroom was the first priority, that way I won't have to wear this mask and not gag at the smell of urine around me. I'm grateful that I found some disposable gloves under the sink earlier, because cleaning this bathroom with my bare hands, really would have sucked.

After about an hour, I had cleaned the downstairs bathroom and was now going to the upstairs one. Picking up the bucket with all my cleaning utensils and whatnot, I headed toward the stairs and started walking up them. I was then stopped by some guy with silver hair and purple eyes? A feeling told me that this guy was going to get on my nerves one way or another.

"Who the fuck are you, you ugly bitch!" He yelled at me, pinning me against the railing of the stairs. I had to keep my cool. "I'm doing something for Akatsuki. I'm cleaning the house. Downstairs is finished, I'm coming up here to finish my duties."

"Fucking bitch, get the fuck out of my way! And don't you dare go into my room, or I'll sacrifice your virgin ass to Jashin-sama!" I knew that my years of teaching myself patience would come in hand at this very moment. If I hadn't learned to control myself, then this could have been a very bad situation. "I promise not to go into your room without your permission." I bowed to him as respectfully as I possibly could.

"Whatever. Bitch." He grumbled and walked away. I sighed and cleaned the upstairs bathroom pretty quickly. It wasn't as bad as downstairs, but still not sanitary. Oh well. I guess that what I should do next is clean Deidara's room. I knocked on the door that had, "ART is a BANG!". I figured it to be his', especially since he was the explosives specialist in Akatsuki. It was a plausible assumption.

"Yeah?" "I'm here to clean your room, Deidara. May I come in?" He gave me a big grin and nodded his head. "Sure, yeah." This was the first time I can say that I had been in a boy's room, with a boy, without any supervision in my life.

I didn't really engage in any sort of conversation with Deidara, the only reason I was doing this was for my revenge. That's all. I also didn't know what to say to him after the kitchen incident. It seemed way too awkward. And besides, even if we did end up liking each other, odds are, I'm going to die after my revenge.

After cleaning all the Akatsuki's rooms(including with STRICT supervision by Hidan in his room. He said that Jashin didn't like the looks of me and to keep a close watch over me.) I thought that was kind of insane, but hey, I'm planning on blowing up an entire high school, killing thousands of stupid people who didn't deserve life to begin with, so I have no room to judge.

I waited on the living room couch, waiting for any other task to be completed from my debt. I waited for awhile. Then, a woman with blue hair approached me. "Are you the one with the request to assist you in bombing the school?" I stood up, and nodded my head. "Hai." She seemed to be a happy person, she smiled at me.

"Well, Leader-sama and I talked it over, and if you promise to not betray us in any way, then we will accompany you in your revenge." "I will promise anything to Akatsuki. Thank you all for helping me. You will not regret it. I promise." I bowed to her respectfully. Finally, my dream was coming alive. All I needed to do left is plan how I'll do it.

"Then, Sakura, we accept. Now, if you don't mind helping me with the laundry, we can also talk about the details of your plan. I can assure you that I have quite the demented little mind myself." Konan gave a low giggle. I smiled. The first friend I made that was a girl.

While doing laundry, I could see that Konan wanted to ask me something. But I wasn't certain what exactly. "Hey, Sakura?" She called. "Yes?" "I was wondering... Why exactly do you want to get your revenge like this? I'm sorry if it's a little personal. I was just a little curious."

I was silent for a moment. Why did I choose to blow up the school instead of something of a lower degree? "I... I guess I wanted everyone to feel Naruto's pain. Dying. Knowing that no one will rescue you, and that no matter how hard you fight, you'll end up dead. I want them to live in fear of death. I want them to regret all that they have done."

It was quiet between us for a second. "I know how you feel... One of mine and Pein's best friend died by being bullied to death. He told them to bully him instead of Pein and I, so that we could try to get thicker skin to not be bothered by people anymore. But, Pein and I didn't know that Yahiko wasn't just bullied by other students... he was abused by his own mother."

I was flabbergasted. Weird word, I know, but right now, I couldn't think of anything to say. "Is that why..." "Is that why, what?" I swallowed hard. "Is that why you want to help me?" Konan thought for a moment, she sighed then nodded her head slightly. "I suppose that in some way of helping you, it'd be as If we were helping Yahiko. It'd be as if we were gaining our own revenge."

Involuntarily, I hugged her. I don't know why, but I did. She didn't seem to mind though, she hugged back. "Sakura, I think I might have an idea for what we're gonna do." "What is it? What do I have to do?" Konan stopped folding the laundry for a moment.

"Can you sing?" What? "I... I've never really tried..." "I have an idea. The talent show is next Friday. What I was thinking was maybe... We use a song as a time to detonate the bomb. The only problem with that would be, that if you didn't get out fast enough, you'll die."

Was it strange that I wasn't afraid of dying? That, I would commit suicide, while killing everyone else in sight? Not to me. I suppose..., I suppose that in a way it was like art. The art of pain. The art of suicide. Wow, I must really seem insane, huh? I guess I stopped caring about my sanity when Naruto died. I wonder if anyone would have seen this coming before I gave up my popularity to be Naruto's friend. I know I didn't.

"I understand..." "You understand that one mistake you make, could cost you, your life? Aren't you afraid?" I didn't answer her question. She probably already knew that I was willing to give up my life for my revenge. And besides, I didn't really have anything else to live for. I had no other dream but to live with Naruto for the rest of my life as a wife and mother. Obviously, that is no longer possible.

"So, you aren't afraid, I see..." I sighed. "You don't understand. After all that I have been through, I am not afraid of anything. The only thing I was afraid of has already killed me. Nothing else frightens me; not even my own suicide."

After the talk, the week seemed to speed up. Deidara and I were working on the bomb every day after school. The affections and flirting stopped after I talked with Konan as well. I wasn't afraid that I had hurt Deidara's feelings, but I did feel bad that I basically said that no matter what any of them did for me, I would much rather die. I'm so selfish, aren't I?

I know that no one in Akatsuki(besides Hidan, of course) would admit that they thought the same thing. I wondered why they bothered to help me after that point though. I guess they understood that my selfishness was somehow justified. Or maybe they understood that my heart was too darkened by hate and vengeance that trying to save me from myself would only be a waste of time.

Before I knew it, it was the day before the talent show. I know that normal people would be showing some sort of doubt by now, but I wasn't. I felt excited. I have been anticipating the day that I avenged Naruto's death. "Sakura, the bomb is finished, yeah. Now we have to go over the plan again, un. Okay, yeah?" I nodded my head.

"Alright, un. First, we tie the bomb to your back, then you wear the biggest coat you have, un. Then, you sing whatever song you want, yeah, and once the song's music is over, the bomb will detonate and the school, and you, will be blown to smithereens, got it, yeah?" "I got it."

The feeling of my hate seemed to surround my heart and grip it tightly. I know that now, there was no turning back, not that I wanted to, of course. Nothing will ever stop me from giving everyone the death that they rightfully deserve. _Nothing._

"Alright then, yeah. Go home and get some rest, un. You have a big day tomorrow, yeah." I nodded my head and stood up, and tried to grab the bomb, only to be stopped by Deidara. "What, Deidara?" I asked coldly. "Don't do this, yeah..." I glared at him. "Why are you telling me this, right after we make the fucking bomb?" I snapped.

He sighed. "I thought that maybe... You'd forget about revenge, yeah. I thought that by seeing what you were gonna do, that you'd chicken out, that way, we could be..." I scoffed. "That we could be _together_? Deidara... You don't want a woman so full of anger and hatred to love. You don't want me. You don't need me."

I then felt a sting against my cheek. He had slapped me. "Dei-" It was now his turn to look at me as coldly as possible. "Don't you say such bullshit... I love you, no matter your flaws... Why the hell do you think I tried as hard as I could for Akatsuki to accept your stupid revenge? I wanted you to be happy... That way, I could die happy, knowing... Knowing that I made the woman I love happy, someway, somehow..."

I was at loss for words. I never knew that Deidara, of Akatsuki ever had any feelings for me. I didn't even know he knew I had existed. "How long..." I managed to spit out, his eyes started to fade back to it's natural sky blue color. "How long, what, yeah?"

"How long have you... felt this for me...?" He gave me his infamous grin. "Since my Junior year, yeah. Since you got to High School, un. I always saw you with that Naruto kid, yeah... I thought you two were together, I always thought he was lucky, un. Then I found out that he was dating that Hinata girl, yeah..." "That bitch was just using him..." I said angrily.

"We know...yeah. Everyone but you two knew, un. Hinata did some favors for Akatsuki as well, yeah. She was literally, the school whore, yeah. Hidan paid her a lot to sleep with him." I felt my anger rising back. "Why are you telling me this... When you know it'll only make me want to kill that bitch even more?" "Because, you deserve to know the truth, yeah. Everyone also knew that you loved Naruto more than a friend, anyways, yeah. No one would think you'd give up being so popular just to be friends with him, yeah."

He cleared his throat. "I've gotten off track, yeah." "I didn't notice." I said sarcastically. He chuckled. "Another reason why I've always had a thing for ya, yeah. You had a cute sense of humor, un." "And you've waited to tell me this, why?" He shrugged his shoulders and sat back on his bed, trying to hide the miniscule blush on his face. "Well... I was kind of waiting for you to make a move, yeah." He nervously scratched the back of his head. I really had a problem now.

"So... will you forget all this, yeah?" I know he wished that I would say yes. "I can't." But I couldn't betray my heart's last ambition. He grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap, and looked into my eyes deeply. I tried to catch my breath, but before I could grab the chance, he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back involuntarily, and wrapped my arms around him.

He broke the kiss. "Will you spend the night with me, yeah...?" "Deidara... It will only hurt you more if I sleep with you when I die." I had to say. "I don't care... Please, just... One time, yeah..." I sighed and then kissed his lips deeply, then started to take his hair out of the pony tail.

"One time."

_The Day Of The Talent Show_

"Everyone, places! The talent show is starting!" Orochimaru, the fine arts director said, in a sing-songy voice. I have to admit, I was so sore, I'm not sure if I could do this. Maybe that's what Deidara was trying to do. Make me so sore that I can't even walk... Ugh.

Oh well, I'll have to deal. I'll definitely have to deal with Hinata and Ino's duet. Oh my god, they sounded terrible! And it was the day of the damn show! Did they practice their act at all? If so, then wow. It was an hour before the opening. I was the last act. Why? I shrugged my shoulders.

Let's just say that I'm not very... liked now a days. Especially after me slapping that bitch and punching Sasuke square in the jaw last week. Even though they deserved it, they were still popular. I wasn't. Enough said. I sighed and decided to sit down. I didn't feel like practicing my song, because Kami knows who might understand the secret meaning.

The hour went by quickly, we were about to start. I got dressed into my 'outfit' in the girl's restroom stall. I hooked the bomb around my back as Deidara and I had already planned. I haven't seen him since this morning, now that I think of it. I hope he'll be okay.

The show started by the time I was finished dressing. I sat behind stage, listening and watching everyone's performance on the little TV outside the stage. I chuckled at Hinata and Ino's rendition of "Paparazzi" by America's Lady Gaga. They obviously couldn't get the pitches right. Either Hinata was too low, or Ino was too high. It clashed painfully.

When they finished, it was Ino's boyfriend's turn. He was doing a few magic tricks, using Ino as his assistant, of course. Who else? Ino threatened him to use her as his assistant or she'd break up with him. Jealous much? I stopped paying attention to the rest of the acts performing, and took a little nap.

I awoke when I heard my name. My heart began to race, I grabbed the microphone and waited for the music begin to play. I opened my mouth and whispered,

"_Mama, Papa, forgive me."_

Everyone's eyes seemed to widen. They'd widen even more once they were dead.

"_Out of sight, _

_Out of mind, _

_Out of time, _

_To decide._

_Do we run? _

_Should I hide?_

_For the rest, _

_Of my life._

_Can we fly?_

_Do I stay?_

_We could lose,_

_We could fail._

_In the moment,_

_That it takes,_

_To make plans..._

_Or mistakes."_

I was happy that I was doing well so far, everyone seemed so shocked to see that I could sing pretty well. Or maybe they were shocked in my choice or song. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. Not anymore, at least.

"_30 minutes,_

_A Blink of an eye._

_30 minutes,_

_To alter our Lives._

_30 minutes _

_To make up my mind._

_30 minutes,_

_To whisper your name._

_30 minutes,_

_To shoulder the blame._

_30 minutes,_

_Of bliss, thirty lies._

_30 minutes,_

_To finally decide._

_Carousels, _

_In the sky,_

_That we shape,_

_With our eyes._

_Under shade,_

_Silhouettes_

_Casting shade,_

_Crying rain._

_Can we fly?_

_Do I stay?_

_We could lose,_

_We could fail._

_Either way, _

_Options change._

_Chances fail,_

_Trains derail._

_30 minutes,_

_A blink of an eye,_

_30 minutes,_

_To alter our lives._

_30 minutes,_

_To make up my mind._

_30 minutes,_

_To finally decide._

_30 minutes,_

_To whisper your name._

_30 minutes,_

_To shoulder the blame._

_30 minutes,_

_Of bliss, thirty lies._

_30 minutes,_

_To finally decide._

_To decide,_

_To decide, _

_To decide,_

_To decide._

_To decide,_

_To decide, _

_To decide,_

_To decide._

_To decide._

The moment I said the last lyric, I felt someone behind me. "Deidara, what are you doing, we're going to-!" Before I could finish the sentence, a loud beep filled the auditorium. Deidara and I closed our eyes as the bomb detonated on my back. The last thing I heard was Deidara. "I love you... Sakura..."

When I finally opened my eyes, I was in a light place. "Sakura-chan!" I felt tears welt up in my eyes. "N-Naruto...?" I turned around, to see my best friend with the biggest smile on his face. I ran to hug him tightly. "Naruto..." I sobbed. "Sakura, yeah... I'm here too, ya know, un." I looked up to see Deidara beside both Naruto and I.

"So... is this heaven?" I asked Naruto. His smile faded. "This... this is the place between heaven and hell. Sakura-chan... You... You can't go to heaven..." I felt Deidara hold me from behind. "It's okay, Sakura, yeah... I'm going to hell too... We can go to hell together..." I smiled at Naruto sadly, and gave him a kiss to his forehead. "I'll miss you... Naruto..."

I held Deidara's hand in mine, as we both dropped to the depths of hell where we will burn for eternity. At least we went out... with a _bang._

_OMG... I feel so sadistically proud of this one-shot. O-o Anyways, yeah. Both Deidara and Sakura were sent to hell for killing and harming thousands of people. Sakura will never see Naruto again, but she will be in hell with Deidara forever. Hope you enjoyed my sick little one-shot of mine. Until next time! Ja ne!_

_-Miyaka Hana__**(Friday, August 20**__**th**__**,2010; 3:37pm Central Time.) **_


End file.
